Talk:Shanoa
It's just my opinion, but does anyone think that Shanoa might be related to Nathan Graves? 21:15, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I highly doubt it, but don't let that stop you from speculating. I'm guessing that she is a being created with magic by Barlowe. That might explain why she has no memory of her past.Reinhart77 06:51, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Simon's Quest reference? "I am the morning sun come to vanquish this horrible night." - sounds familiar, doesn't it? 20:45, 19 June 2009 (UTC) yup. that little line does make it clear that this game really is paying homage to Simon's Quest, what, with the whole villagers and multiple interconnected areas outside of the castle and rpg elements and all.--Reinhart77 03:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Invitation to Shanoa Fan Club on Fanpop All, I have just created a Shanoa fan club on Fanpop. If you're a fan of Shanoa, please consider joining. I plan on creating a fan club on Fanpop for all of the main Castlevania characters by putting much of the media (images and videos) on the Castlevania Wiki and Castlevania Fan Wiki over there. I think that's a better place for large amounts of media, since it's self-organizing there and just seems to get in the way over here. I figure, use fanpop for media, and wikia for information. I'll be adding links to fanpop to each character page, and a link to the Castlevania Wiki character page for each fanpop fan club. Hope to see you there. I'm ChadKumada over there. Here's the link to the Shanoa Fan Club. --Reinhart77 (talk) 16:21, September 16, 2012 (UTC) : Hey. I know I do not frequent this wiki very often and I say this at a risk of sounding a bit out of line, but I would like to throw in a comment and a suggestion on this matter. Since images are indeed an integral part of any sucessful wiki, I would say it would be imperative for you to use official pics (art, screens, etc.) on the wiki regardless of its multitude. However, the Fanpop pages can serve as an addendum to the the wiki by containing any fan/non-official art (drawings, cosplay, pic/sprite sheets/recolors, etc.). Once again, this is nothing but a suggestion which in no way am I being forceful of. ItchyNutz (talk) 06:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Shanoa in Castlevania Harmony of Dissonance? In game Castlevania Harmony of Dissonance in the sky walkway there is a similar picture to Shanoa. If you look closely will see a resemblance to the character of this framework. (sorry if my english is bad is because I used gogle translator)--Fernando F.L Fernandes I think that it is unrelated. Harmony of Dissonance is 1748, Order of Ecclesia is 1800s. Probably, this is a random art.--Kiyuhito (talk) 09:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed with Kiyuhito here. -Chernabogue (talk) 10:10, November 3, 2012 (UTC) How would Shanoa react? I wonder what Shanoa would say if someone offered to help her defeat Dracula without asking for anything in return. That's what I'd do if I was in Oroder of Ecclesia. Losing all your memories and emotions has to suck. LegallyBlindGamer (talk) 05:22, June 24, 2017 (UTC) :Depends who it is and what the person is like. Usually, in Castlevania people offering help aren't to be trusted. Zead, for example. So I think Shanoa would be suspicious until the person proved worthy of trust. She will accept help from the villagers after all, after some conversation. But if it's someone offering to actually quest with her, it might take a lot more persuasion. Shanoa might believe it is her sole duty alone to destroy Dracula. Believe it! (talk) 15:03, June 29, 2017 (UTC)